


Four Short Fluffs

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [19]
Category: Music RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Four cute ships.One big story.OR The High School AU noone asked for.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a little side project of fluff that I'm doing. It will consist of four of my favorite ships (sorry Phans....i dont watch them enough.) going to high school together but all being connected somehow. 
> 
> In case you don't know, Jack Met is the lead singer of AJR and 8BitRyan is a youtube gamer :3 lets go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Robert meet for the first time.

"So, um, how's it goin'?" Robert says, helping the very cute brunette boy in front of him clean up the drink he just made him drop.

 

The brunette boy chuckled, brushing his hair out of his face with his clean hand, looking up into Robert's eyes. "Goin' pretty well, despite being partially covered in soda."

 

"I'm _really_ sorry." He says, heavy on the o. The brunette boy waves him off, standing as he stretches his shirt to see the damage.

 

"Don't worry about it, eh? It'll come out eventually. I'm Ryan by the way." He introduces, extending a hand that it takes Robert a bit to accept.

 

"Oh, um, I'm Robert. I've heard about you, you're the new transfer student."

 

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you're the...old one?" Ryan smiles, which Robert thinks is the cutest thing on this planet.

 

"I guess you could say that. Oh, here, why don't I get you a new soda?"

 

"It's really not necessary-"

 

"Nonsense, I know you're probably thirsty. It's a scorcher out there." Robert muses, running a nervous hand through his own brown swoop.

 

Ryan eyes him up and down and smiles. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty hot from where I'm standing."

 

Robert doesn't fail to blush, nodding slightly and heading for the drink bar, quickly obtaining another soda and turning around just to nearly spill it on Ryan again. "Jesus you snuck up on me!"

 

"Sorry, I just got bored standing over there. Not much to see."

 

"I'm sure there's plenty to see here, then." Robert laughs, handing Ryan his drink with a confused look.

 

"That there is. So, where do you usually sit?"

 

"With a table full of absolute doofs. Since my other friends don't live here, it's kinda weird to sit with a table full of people, but it's lonelier to sit alone."

 

"Think they'll mind if I join?"

 

"Of course not! It's a really diverse group. There's also two other transfer students named Jack and Felix, who are super cool!"

 

"Where are they from?" Ryan asks curiously, hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

 

"Jack is from Ireland and Felix is from Sweden. Even Jack's boyfriend Mark is Korean-German. And the list goes on."

 

"Wow, your very own culture club." Ryan chuckles, and Robert bumps his shoulder as they arrive at the study table.

 

He's greeted by an array of voices, accented and not, then everyone turns their attention to Ryan, _especially_ Jack and Felix.

 

"Who's yer friend?"

 

"Oh! Sorry. Guys this is Ryan, here." He motions, and Jack raises an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

 

"What's goin' on guys?" Ryan says nervously, eyes scanning over the table.

 

"Pretty good. You guys can sit you know, we won't bite," Felix starts, then he smirks in Mark's direction. "Except Mark, he bites _hard._ "

 

"Shut up." Jack says rushedly, stifling a laugh as his boyfriend blushes profusely.

 

Ryan takes a seat next to Robert, taking in all of his features when he realizes that one of the guys is speaking to him.

 

"-just starin' at Robert."

 

"What?"

 

Jack smiles and repeats himself. "I said yer not even listenin' to us, yer just starin' at Robert."

 

Robert's face turns a beet red as he fiddles with his bracelets nervously.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"No need to be, we had to watch Mark do the same thing when Jack got here for _months_. It was _torture._ " Felix adds on, and Jack sends him a sour look that gets ignored.

 

"It wasn't months! You're overexaggerating."

 

" _Sure_ I am. And your name isn't Fischbach."

 

"It's not. It's Mark."

 

Felix opens his mouth to speak again, but just shakes his head and picks up his phone, causing Mark to laugh at him behind a book.

 

Ryan and Robert exchanged a weird look and shrugged, continuing on their conversation.

 

Sometimes Robert would look at Ryan's lips.

 

Sometimes Ryan's hands would venture close to Robert's

 

Sometimes they would be in their own little world.

 

Robert was just glad he was good at second impressions.


	2. Kissing In Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Insane as Jack can be, Mark loves him.

"That Ryan guy was cool." Jack says, fingers interlocked with Mark's as they make their way to their car.

 

"Yeah, Robert seems to really like him."

 

"He would fit right in with us, I can tell."

 

"Yeah, once you and Felix stop interrogating the poor guy."

 

"I wasn't interrogatin'!" Jack pouts, accent getting thick as he gets into the passenger side. "I was bein' friendly."

 

"Of _course_ you were. It has absolutely nothing to do with your mother hen-like personality." Mark says, placing a kiss to Jack's forehead as he starts the car.

 

"Y'know, yer doin' an awful lot of passive talkin'."

 

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Mark says passively, and Jack rolls his eyes.

 

"Yer a fuckin' trip. I jus'...I don't want a repeat of the whole...Aaron situation."

 

"Jack, I'm pretty sure Aaron and Ryan are not the same person. Just relax, okay? Robert will be fine, he's an adult."

 

"I know but, he's adorable, Mark! I can't stand to see his heart broken again." He sighs, and Mark does as well.

 

"Would you stop worrying about Robert? If anything happens you _know_ he'll call you in a jiffy." Mark replies, parking their car. He pulls Jack's face into his and smiles, using his free hand to soothe iver his frown. "C'mon. Where's the cute Irish smile I fell in love with."

 

"Not available right now, try again later."

 

Mark chuckles and kisses his boyfriend softly, short but sweet, over and over until he sees a smile forming. "How about now?"

 

"Fine,you win. But when our precious little Robert gets his heart broken m'kickin' Ryan's arse _and_ yers."

 

"God, the sweet talk never ends." Mark says, and Jack chuckles and kisses him again.

 

"Mm, and you know it leanbh. Now, can we _please_ go get food? M'starvin'."

 

"Aren't you _always_ starving?"

 

"You callin' me fat?"

 

"No, I'm calling you a bottomless pit."

 

"I have a bottom fer yer information. You seem to be quite fond of it sometimes." Jack sticks out his tongue, and Mark kisses it. "Ew!"

 

"Ew?" Mark laughs, and Jack rubs his tongue on the back of his hand.

 

"You don't kiss a man's tongue!"

 

"I've kissed many men's tongues in my day."

 

"Ugh." Is all Jack gives him, rolling his eyes as he gets out of the car.

 

Jack squeals when he feels strong arms around his middle pulling him back, wiggling to get free.

 

"Not so fast, Jacky! You gotta kiss my tongue to complete the ritual!!!"

 

"Lemme go you wacko!" Jack giggles, blushing red at the kisses that Mark is leaving all over his neck and cheek.

 

"No way! You're mine now McLoughlin!" He says triumphantly, but he still lets him go and takes his hand instead.

 

"Yer a handful."

 

"More like a basketful."

 

"More like a basket _case._ " Jack mumbles, laughing when Mark hits his shoulder lightly.

 

"You love me."

 

"That, I do."

  
  



	3. Songify This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to woo Tyler, but it doesn't look like he'll have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who gets the song references in this chapter. Love you guys as always.

"Oh look! It's Jack and Mark!" Jack says, raising up his hand to wave as he makes eye contact with Mark. 

"Dude I swear you know everyone." Tyler muses, sipping his drink as he sees Jack and Mark walk up to them.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Jack!"

Mark laughs at the two of them, watching their banter as he glances at Tyler. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Mark."

"Tyler." He replies, reaching out a hand to shake Mark's."

"You guys should sit with us!" Jack says, and the Irishman gives him a weird look.

"Thanks but, we don't wanna impose on you two."

"Awww, nonsense! Are you sure, though?"

"Maybe next time. Thank ya fer offerin'! And nice to meetcha, um..." Jack mumbles, staring at the young boy next to the other Jack.

"Tyler." He says again, softly with a smile, and Jack nods.

"Tyler! See you guys tomorrow!" Jack says, waving as Mark grabs his hand to hold, and he begins rambling about something or the other.

"Your friends are nice." Tyler says, and Jack chuckles.

"Yeah they are." He replies, then he nervously twiddles his thumbs as he ignores the click in his ear. He stares down at Tyler's hand, which is mindlessly scrolling his phone, taking a deep breath. _Gotta stay strong._ "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"You know, you're giving me a migraine with that. For the past few weeks you've had a track record of saying that, then  _not_ telling me. What's up?" Tyler smiles, just to reassure Jack he's being sarcastic.

Jack chuckles to cover up his anxiety, playing with straw paper to calm his nerves. "I was wondering...if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Aren't I  _already_ out with you?" Tyler muses, and Jack takes a long exhale.

"I meant like...a date."

Tyler chokes a bit, blushing. "Oh, um...okay! When?"

"When?"

"Like, when do you want to go out?"

"Oh. Oh! Is that, you saying yes? I haven't really worked out the details yet because I didn't know-"

Tyler places a hand over Jack's mouth with a goofy smile, eyebrow raised. "You're being crush drunk. This is just like when you liked Josh back in primary. Sober up, man.  _Breathe._ "

"Right. So, that's a yes? Because, I'm taking my time on this, and if you need more time then-"

"Jack.  _Yes._ That's me saying yes."

Jack exhales sharply, beaming as he fixes his hat on his head. "Oh thank god, I had like...a song prepared and stuff and I thought I was going to have to embarrass myself even further."

"You wrote me a song?" Tyler smiles, and Jack blushes.

"....No...."

Tyler outright giggles, and how can Jack not kiss that cute face? He leans in and kisses his forehead, causing Tyler to flush.

"You're a bad liar, do you know that?"

"I mean...that's a pretty good track."

"Is it really?"

"I mean...it has room for improvement but, it has potential."

"More synth?" Tyler chuckles, and Jack laughs loudly.

"Yeah. More synth."

 


	4. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix takes Ryan and Robert to meet his boyfriend, Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone messaged me on tumblr saying they wanted PewdieKen instead of PewdieCry. 
> 
> To that person...
> 
> I'm really sorry <3
> 
> Meanwhile...back at the school!

"So, Felix," Ryan starts, and Felix holds up a finger to him, texting away on his phone. After a few seconds of typing and rewriting, he looks up and smiles for Ryan to continue. "I was just going to ask how long you've been here?"

 

"Umm...about 3 years?" He starts, then his phone vibrates, and he gets distracted again.

 

"Who are you texting??" Robert asks, and Felix gives him a sly grin. 

 

"Why don't I show you? I think he's in the lab upstairs." 

 

Robert and Ryan shrug to one another, nodding to Felix as they gather their things and stand, heading upstairs.

 

When they get to the computer lab, they see a guy with jet black hair typing away on his keyboard as he focuses on some game. As he hears footsteps, he pauses in his ministrations and turns towards them, smiling as he sees Felix. "Hey. You brought friends?"

 

"I did!" Felix says excitedly, running towards the guy and placing himself in his lap, wrapping is pink sweater covered arms around him. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Cry."

 

"Ryan." 

 

"Robert." Robert says as he waves, and Cry waves back.

 

"I hope my texting wasn't bothering you guys too much. He told me he was with friends."

 

"That's actually why I brought them here, they were wondering who could possibly be taking up so much of my time." Felix giggles, playing with the mask on Cry's face.

 

Robert actually didn't give it any thought.

 

Ryan...Ryan just ignored it.

 

"Well, as you can see, I was just playing some games. How do you guys know this ball of sunshine?"

 

"High school." Robert deadpans, and Ryan snickers. 

 

"It's true." Ryan includes, and Felix shoots him a sarcastic look.

 

"Well, I'm gonna chill here for awhile, but you guys are welcome to stay!"

 

"Uhh, I think we'd better get home..." Robert starts, but trails off as he sees Felix poking Cry's nose. "It's getting dark."

 

"Of course it is!" 

 

"Wanna come chill at my place? I know we just met and all but...I have frozen pizza." Ryan offers, turning his back to the giggly, flirty couple behind them.

 

"Sure, that'd be great!" Robert says, going to wave goodbye to Felix but he changes his mind as he sees he's a bit preoccupied with kissing. He shivers in disturbance, grabbing his new companion's hand and leaving. 

 

Ryan only laughs behind him, letting himself be dragged along.

 

Today was a better day than it started.


End file.
